Bleach New Beginnings
by BakaBubbles1
Summary: A new generation of Captains and Lieutenants has emerged, along with new adventures for the Soul Society and the world of the living.
1. Chapter 1:To the Human World

**To the Human World 1**

"Clip, Clop." That sound repeated with every step the female shinigami took. It echoed throughout the dim-lighted tunnel. The only form of light she had was from each torch placed on the walls every few feet. Her only guidance was a small black butterfly with a red pattern on its wings. The female had dark tan skin, straight brown hair flowing past her shoulders. Her bangs clipped back. She wore a black and white kimono, cut at mid-sleeve, the bottom a skirt that ran down her mid-thigh. A small gap of skin was seen before white socks are shown with beige sandals. On her right arm she wore a badge with a symbol on it."I hat. Coming here..at least the cleaner isn't-"She was cut off by the sudden appearance of a bright flash of light that shone behind her."It can't.."She looked back to catch a glimpse of the huge train-like creature speeding toward her. Tears began to form in her eyes while she raised her arms in the air sprinting away with a scream echoing throughout the tunnel. But soon enough she saw a bright light closing in before her. Cries of relief escaped her lips. A few more seconds of running and she finally passed through the light, landing right on her face with an _Oof. _"Looks like you successfully passed through the Senkaimon."Spoke the voice of an older man. A muffled groan was released from the brunette. She sat up with a red nose, yelling."Kisuke you jerk!" "What? It's never easy to pass the gate." He said with a small smirk. She huffed while pushing herself off the ground. She began to dust off herself."The Head Captain sent me here to find you..but I guess you found me first." "Oh I see. Well why don't you come inside for tea while we discuss your mission here ." He said while turning around to lead the brunette inside. "That'd be fine. No need to be do formal Kisuke." She answered as babe followed him inside. Kisuke had beige hair mostly covered by a green and white stripped hat. He wore a white kimono with a green cloak over it. He had no socks while wearing traditional Japanese sandals. Kisuke Urahara. "Very well ." He lead the female onto a small room that was in his shop. The room consisted of a small bed against the wall with a short wooden table near the door with four mats around it. Melanie sat on her knees with her hands resting on her thighs. Kisuke sat across from her but his legs crossed. A tall dark man came in and poured them both tea. "Okay.." She began.

Flashback.

Back in the Soul Society, the Head Captains barracks. The brunette was kneeling before the aging man. "Lieutenant Mizuki, you are here by being deported to the world of the living to watch over the young boy of Kisuke Urahara." It was odd to be given a task like this, with her being in the 11th squad, which specialized in offensive tactics. Melanie saluted him before being dismissed. "Be careful out there shrimp." Spoke the deep voice of a young man wit the appearance of his mid-twenties. He wore the traditional captains clown wit the sleeves cut on both his shinigami kimono and cloak. He had fairly darker skin than Melanie. His hair was a dark black, short and a little curly. His sword was placed at his left side but sheathed. Ali Mori, captain of the 11th squad. "I'll be fine. I just have to play babysitter for a few days. Plus he won't even be able to see me." Ali had his hand rested on his lieutenants head as she spoke. "Keep in touch to let me know how it'a going okay?" He handed her a small cellphone as she nodded while looking up to him with a smile.

End Flashback.

"Ah I see. Well, welcome to the world of the living my dear. You can stay in here till you finish your mission." He says while taking a sip of tea. "Thanks..Kisuke." Melanie opens the phone given to her by Ali. It looks like a normal human phone. Kisuke notices her doing something and stands up to leave. "I'll be back with dinner later." She nodded while dialing three numbers causing the screen to be static. Then a face appeared in the screen. The face of her captain. Ali. "How are things so far?" He asked but she just shrugged, answering, "They're okay I guess. The cleaner came after me in the Senkaimon.." She huffed when he began laughing at her misfortune. "Oh Melanie! Ya kill me sometimes!" He was about to say something but was cut off by Melanie closing the phone with a grumble. The day ended with Kisuke leaving her a plate with some food. It consisted of curry and water. Pretty decent. When she finished eating she laid down in bed staring at he ceiling, deep in though before her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted into sleep. The next morning she was awoken by the touch of a tongue on her cheeks when she halfway opened her eyelids she spotted a black cat. She sat up rubbing her eye then stretching. Grpggily looking around as she stood up, wondering what time it was. Once her vision was normal again she noticed a body laying on the floor. Her gigai. It was an exact replica of how she looked..except it was wearing some kind of school uniform. She walked out of bed with the cat following her as she stared at her gigai, till she noticed a note folded on the abdomen of the doll-like female. Curious on what it said, she leaned down to pick it up. When she opened it her eyes skimmed through the words. Her eye twitched as her grip tightened on the sides. She then tossed the paper that said, "Good Morning! Have fun during your first day of High School . :)"


	2. Chapter 2:The Hooded boy

**The Hooded boy 2**

Melanie burst out of the room to see Kisuke peacefully drinking his tea with the black cat on his lap, resting. But jumped from the brunette's fierce yell,"High school?!" "Yes, you better get going or you'll be late. We wouldn't want that on your first day, right?~ There's a packed lunch by your bag in the shop." Melanie began to protest even though she was already in the uniformed gigai. Kisuke shot her a cold, stern glare which caused her to flinch. "Fine..I'll go." He gave her a smile as she admitted defeat. "Good. He'll be in the same class as you. But he left already. He doesn't know about you or anything. Don't tell him. it might awaken his powers. We don't want that, okay?" Melanie gave a brief nod as she left the shop and began to make her way to the school. Even though she wasn't sure where it was, so she just followed the people wearing the same clothes as her. Soon enough she made it to the school. When she was about to place her hands in her pockets she noticed another piece of paper which contained her room number. "That creepy old bastard had this planned out from the beginning!" She muttered to herself. She headed for her classroom, getting lost a few times till she finally found it. She nervously entered the classroom as the teacher greeted her. "Looks like our new student finally arrived." She said. She had purple hair, light skin and glasses over her violet eyes. She wore a crimson dress down to her thighs. Melanie walked beside her, standing in front of the class. "This is our new student. Go on, introduce yourself dear." She said as she nudged Melanie forward. Melanie stared at all the faces with their eyes on her. "The name's Melanie Mizuki. That's all you need to know." They all exchanged looks with one another, chatting among themselves. "Why don't we get you a seat Miss. Mizuki." She said as she glanced around the room till she found an open seat by a guy with his hood on, covering his face. "You can sit next to him. Arber Urahara! Take off your hood during class!" The male was hesitant but slowly pulled back his hood to reveal his face. "It's Arbby not Arber, ." He said in a low voice. He had light tanish white skin. Brown eyes with dark brown hair, cleanly cut. He wore a gray hood over the school uniform which consisted of a white button down short-sleeve shirt. Gray pants for males and a gray skirt for females. Melanie sat down in her assigned seat as she thought to herself. "_This_ is Kisuke's kid?! Why was _I_ assigned this job.." She released a sigh as she glanced to Arber but he kept his gaze forward. Melanie looked to her other side to see another female. Same skin color as her. She had long beautiful curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was writing something on a piece of paper just smiling to herself. Melanie looked at her books curiously. "Woah..so this is what a human textbook looks like." She whispered to herself as she flipped through the pages. When she looked up she noticed a few pair of eyes on her, looking at her like she's weird. Her cheeks heated up as she gave an embarrassed smile. The bell had finally rang which meant for them to transition to a different class. The girl with curly hair moved toward Melanie's desk with a smile painted on her face. "Hey name's Sisi Kuuran. Nice to meet ya newbie!" Before Melanie could say anything Sisi took her schedule, reading through it. "Oh we have lunch together! Good, you'll sit with me." "I-uh.." Sisi gave her a scary glare which caused Melanie to give in. "Okay. I'll sit with you.." She grinned while grabbing her books. "Good." Everyone hurried to their next class. The day felt as if it were going by so slow but it was finally lunch. Melanie tried to find that girl she met in her first class but in an instant she was pushed forward by that girl. "Found you!" Melanie sweat dropped as she was dragged away by Sisi. They both stopped in front of a group of people sitting on a picnic blanket, eating lunch and talking. "Guys! This is the newbie, Melanie Mizuki. I invited her to eat lunch with us." Sisi says while pushing Melanie forward who just awkwardly waved. There was a fairly dark skinned male with dark brown hair and a light mustache. He wore black framed over his hazel eyes. "Sisi I don't want another person here!" Melanie shot him a glare but he returned it and stood up. "What'r you lookin' at?!" He yelled. "Nothing pretty." She retaliated. They pressed their foreheads against each other,pushing inward. They kept a glare till another male decided to speak. "C'mon guys. Chill out. Ignore Dylan, he's and idiot." Said the white male with dirty blonde spiked hair. "Name's Lucas by the way. Nice to meet you Melanie." He held out his hand to her. She blinked but shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too.: They exchnaged looks as they both released their grips. "His spiritual pressure..it's similar to that of a quincy..He can't." She thought to herself. He sat back with Dylan. There were two other boys but the blond haired, green eyed boy just shot her a disgusted glance before turning his attention back to the other boy beside him. That boy had very light brown fluffy hair. Sisi sat down opposite of Dylan, next to Lucas as she patted the open spot next to her. "You can sit here." Melanie awkwardly sat beside Sisi. "Oh, those two are Nick and Antonio. They're not very social." Melanie just nodded, not really caring. She opened her boxed lunch, digging into the delight with a satisfied smile as she ate. She glanced around and spotted Arber eating with a redhead boy. She was about to take another bite of her sandwich but paused when hearing a familiar screech. The screech of a hollow. Melanie dropped her sandwich as she stood up. "I'll be right back." Lucas and Nick exchanged glances. They heard too. Melanie ran off, passing Arber. Their eyes met for a moment before she kept movement. She popped a green ball pill in her mouth that Kisuke gave her. "Upa! Erika will take care of Melanie's gigai. Yes, yes!" Melanie sighed but quickly brought her focus back to the large hollow. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, about to unsheathe it. But before she could, two arrows pierced the mask of the creature. Quincy arrows. Melanie looked back to see Nick and Lucas holding glowing bows made of spiritual pressure. "I knew you were a stupid shinigami the moment I saw you." Spoke Nick in a cold voice. "So did I." Lucas added. Melanie rolled her eyes. "Oh great." "Why are you here? There's already patrolling shinigami here." Nick said as his bow disappeared. "I'm here on a special mission. It doesn't concern either of you." Lucas sighed as his bow also vanished. "I see you're a lieutenant. Pleasure to be in your acquaintance." Lucas said politely after looking at her badge. Nick scoffed. "Why are you being so nice Lucas? She's a shinigami." "That doesn't mean she's a bad person." Melanie just stared at them as they argued. "Anyway we should head back. Sisi is gonna start wondering." Suggested Lucas to Nick and Melanie. Nick walked off first, not wanting to be near her. Melanie crossed her arms puffing her cheeks. "Jerk." "Excuse him. He's..just shy."Lucas tried covering for his friends' rudeness. They were just about to be near their lunch spot when they heard a scream. A female scream. Sisi's scream.


End file.
